April Fools
by toomanyfandoms98
Summary: Fred and George have only been at Hogwarts for one April Fools day so far but Professor McGonagall is already worried about what they'll do this year. Set in their second year. Rated K


**This is set in the twin** **'s second year, one year before Harry goes to Hogwarts.**

The Great Hall was loud and chaotic, such as normal. Students chattered away to friends and stressed over homework and upcoming exams while bolting down spoonfuls of the assorted dinner that was laid out in the middle of the four long tables. Minerva started to survey the room as she took her seat at the teachers' table, watching for the normal high-jinks and misbehavior that always ran amok when much of school was seated in close proximity, and even more so than normally with today being what it was.

She loathed April Fools Day, all day she had to deal with even rowdier students who barely paid attention in class and she was constantly undoing hexes that had befallen unsuspecting victims. Although she was greatly relived that this year had been quieter than the previous year when she and the rest of the teachers had spent a good two hours undoing a particularly creative jinx, that had seen the student body bursting into song-with elaborate dance numbers-anytime that tried to speak.

While she agreed with Dumbledore's assessment that the prank was ingenious and that the masterminds had extraordinary potential, she did wish that the Headmaster had taken more than 40 points and allotted a two week detention to each Weasley twin, as all that had seemed to do was elevate their exhilaration and put a rather maniacal gleam in their eyes that ad worried her deeply. The boys were already troublemakers who put in less effort to their school work then they should and absolutely not need to be encouraged further. At the rate they were going they would become as bad, if not worse than the Maururder's had been.

She was snapped out of her brief pain that thinking about that class always caused her, by a worrying realization. She darted her eyes towards the table of lions suddenly, highly suspicious that nothing more than the usual had occurred all day. While scanning the table for the troublesome twins, she was alarmed to see her lions so out of sorts. Normally Gryffindor table was the rowdiest of them all at any meal, but tonight they were all virtually silent. Everyone, from first years to seventh, sat very stiffly, their eyes darting around the place suspiciously and they inspected anything they picked up before they added it to their plate/cup. She narrowed her eyes, a look that had scared many students and fully grown wizards and witches into spilling all that they knew, and when she still couldn't find either of the twins seated at the table she turned to the teacher seated next to her.

"Filius," the man in question turned to face her, " any chance you know where those dratted twins are tonight?" she asked, trying to contain her growing worry and annoyance. Now while there where numerous twins at Hogwarts at the present time, she knew Flitwick would have no trouble understanding which pair she was referring to. Which was why her worry was replaced with confusion when his eyes began to twinkle in that same blasted way that Albus's do.

"Not right now I don't Minerva, but I wouldn't worry, I wager that we are quite safe from Weasley hi-jinks tonight," Filius answered mischievously.

He went on to tell her, that earlier in the day he was in the library trying to locate a book he needed when he overheard the Weasley twins laughing about how they had managed to fool all of Gryffindor at once.

"Apparently they informed the common room that this years April Fools prank would not only be more extraordinary than last years', but that it would only humiliate Gryffindors," the Charms professor went on to say more but Minerva interrupted,

"How on earth is that not something I need to worry about, I need to go and find them, hopefully I can stop them before they out this plan into place," she hurriedly whispered before starting to climb from her chair, a small hand on her wrist stopped her.

"That's just it. I know what they're planning."

"Well," she demanded when he didn't automatically continue. The darned twinkle in his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"Nothing," Filius smiled, "they wanted to watch their housemates jump and worry about pranks all day, and watch them all get more and more worried as the day went on. It's quite marvelous in my opinion,"Flitwick chuckled, "get them all riled up and not have to actually plan anything."

Minerva hummed in agreement before adding, "we'll have to watch them like hawks next year however," Minerva elaborated when Filius looked at her befuddled, "they'll want to do something outrageous, in order to remind people of their'abilities." Flitwick nodded his acquiescence at that and they both looked up when they noticed two people walking in the Entrance.

Both red-haired Weasley twins swaggered their way to their normal seats, looking quite pleased at how horrified the rest of their house was, and at how everyone around them moved to put some distance in between them and the twins. As if feeling the eyes on them, they looked up at the staff table at once looking right back at Minerva. She pursed her lips at them and narrowed her eyes, warning them. And then, as if they had practised it, both of them winked before directing their attention back to their meals, and physicking out their housemates.

Minerva kept her stern expression on her face, determined not to let them see her amusement. She sighed internally when a third year near them, physically jerk away from George when he asked her to pass the bread rolls. Those two would drive her mad by the end of their seventh year. She just hoped Harry was more like his mother in temperament, as she didn't think she could handle the twins and the son of James Potter teaming up next year. Hopefully, he'd stay out of trouble completely.

 **Author's Note- Just a random thought that came to me while I was driving one day. Hope you enjoyed it! And yes of course Minerva can tell the twins apart, she McGonagall, she can do anything :)**

 **Please leave a review and check out my other stories that I have right now. The One Shot I'm uploading next week is called about the one time Charlie Weasley is jealous of Ron. The next Multi-Chapter story that I'm uploading is a Merlin fanfiction so if either of these sound interesting, or if you like the stories I've already uploaded, hit that follow author button and the favourite one too, cause why not?**


End file.
